reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Landon Ricketts Rides Again
Landon Ricketts Rides Again is the thirty-first mission in Red Dead Redemption. To view the mission tree, see: Story Landon tells John that Emilio Fortuna knows of an Escuella, but is not sure if it is Javier Escuella. After a brief conversation, they find that Emilio's sister, Luisa Fortuna, is being sought by Colonel Agustin Allende, during which Landon and John get into a heated argument about the paths each other have taken. John either rides with Landon in the train, or rides his own horse to Casa Madrugada, then on to El Matadero to find a butcher named Carlos who can help them. After meeting with Carlos, he leads them to the caves where Luisa is being held. After killing some two dozen men, John and Landon use dynamite to blow the door to Luisa's cell. The pair then has to escort Luisa to Diez Coronas so that Carlos can take her for medical treatment, but not before the duo takes out more members of the Mexican army. Walkthrough Mission Objectives To complete this mission, the player must: *Travel to El Matadero to meet Carlos. *Follow Carlos and enter the caves after Carlos distracts the guards. *Fight his way to Luisa Fortuna's cell. *Help Ricketts get Luisa to safety. Mission Details After Carlos leads the two guards away, enter the cave and kill everyone you see, making your way back to Luisa's cell. Once there, you will have to defend Ricketts while he sets a dynamite charge on the door. There will be two pairs of guards before the cutscene showing Ricketts laying the dynamite. You must then defend Ricketts as he carries Luisa's unconscious body out of the cave. There are some half-dozen guards you'll have to wade through. When you reach the cave entrance, Carlos has left you some horses and you and Ricketts will ride out of the canyon. Along the path more Mexicans will appear that you'll have to deal with. At the end of the short trail, you will be met by Carlos on horseback and a cutscene will play, ending the mission. Mission Dialogues Mission Failure The mission will fail if the player: *Assaults, kills or abandons Landon Ricketts. *Kills Landon's horse. *Assaults or kills Carlos. *Kills Luisa. *Kills the horses Carlos left outside the cave. *Strays too far from the mission location. *Breaks the law. *Kills a dog. *Commits vandalism. *Assaults or kills townsfolk. *Dies. Gold Medal Objectives * Fastest Time: 9:45 * Shot Accuracy: 80% * Number of Headshots: 15 Mission Complete Unlockables * Luisa Fortuna mission strand Trivia * At the beginning of the mission, you are given a choice between taking the train or riding to the location. If you start on your mount and jump on the train part way through Ricketts will make a comment like: "Damn, when you change your mind, you really change your mind", or "So much for my relaxing train ride. Did you really miss me that much?" * It is best to do this mission quickly, as Ricketts will display bugged behavior in the cave. Attempting to disarm or hogtie enemies will exacerbate the problem. If Ricketts freezes, your only option will be to restart the mission (either by reloading or suicide). * If there are too many bodies in the area where Ricketts puts the explosive near the door in the back portion of the cave, Ricketts may cause the bodies to flail about wildly which, in turn, says you assaulted him, thus making you fail. * You can get away with killing the soldiers before Carlos distracts them, but they will turn hostile. * If you ride the train to the location and call your horse on arrival by using the deed and whistling, you will fail the mission a short distance away from the train station for "killing your horse". * Ricketts is nearly invincible during this level. * Occasionally in the cutscene where he detonates the dynamite, Rickett's standard Cattleman Revolver is replaced by another gun, in one instance a high power pistol, it is unknown currently if the glitch randomly generates the other pistols or revolvers. * During the cutscene of getting on the train in Chuparosa is the only time John takes his gun off his back and sets it beside him when he sits on a train. * On PS3, Luisa may bug and disappear when Landon Ricketts puts her on his horse, she will not appear for the rest of the mission. Gallery File:Rdr_landon_ricketts_rides_again01.jpg|Ricketts: "Muy interesante. Gracias, amigos." File:Rdr_landon_ricketts_rides_again02.jpg|''"Mr. Marston. How the devil are you?"'' File:Rdr_landon_ricketts_rides_again03.jpg|Ricketts: "I'm glad you're here because these men were just telling me about Mr. Escuella." File:Rdr_landon_ricketts_rides_again04.jpg|''"Javier Escuella?"'' File:Rdr_landon_ricketts_rides_again05.jpg|''"Emilio, let me ask you something. His nombre es Javier? Señor Escuella es Javier? Túsí?"'' File:Rdr_landon_ricketts_rides_again06.jpg|''"No sé, señor."'' File:Rdr_landon_ricketts_rides_again07.jpg|''"He doesn't know."'' File:Rdr_landon_ricketts_rides_again08.jpg|Marston: "I got that bit. Ask him, was he about five foot eight, mustache, did he have an American in tow? A big American?" File:Rdr_landon_ricketts_rides_again09.jpg|Emilio: "Yo no sé." File:Rdr_landon_ricketts_rides_again10.jpg|Ricketts: "No." File:Rdr_landon_ricketts_rides_again11.jpg|Marston: "Again, I got that." File:Rdr_landon_ricketts_rides_again12.jpg|Ricketts: "But they have his sister. Emilio's, I mean." File:Rdr_landon_ricketts_rides_again13.jpg|''"She's a fine young woman, teacher, a human being. Not the clothed vermin so many people seem to have turned into."'' File:Rdr_landon_ricketts_rides_again14.jpg|''"Tell him I'm sorry."'' File:Rdr_landon_ricketts_rides_again15.jpg|''"When a man's family is involved, you need a little more enthusiasm than mere apologies."'' File:Rdr_landon_ricketts_rides_again16.jpg|''"I have enough worries, sir. This man's problems pain me, but they're not quite my own."'' File:Rdr_landon_ricketts_rides_again17.jpg|''"Those who sit on the fence make a choice... in their own way. Don't you think, Mr. Marston?"'' File:Rdr_landon_ricketts_rides_again18.jpg|''"Of course. And what about you, Ricketts? A man living in the past, a man who ran away from home, what choice did you make?"'' File:Rdr_landon_ricketts_rides_again19.jpg|''"I'll tell you what choice I made. I'm a fighter, sir, and I'll fight to the end."'' File:Rdr_landon_ricketts_rides_again20.jpg|Ricketts: "I think we should get going." File:Rdr_landon_ricketts_rides_again21.jpg File:Rdr_landon_ricketts_rides_again22.jpg|Ricketts: "It's the only way to travel, so they keep telling me. We'll get off at Casa Madrugada and ride from there." File:Rdr_landon_ricketts_rides_again23.jpg File:Rdr_landon_ricketts_rides_again24.jpg File:Rdr_landon_ricketts_rides_again25.jpg File:Rdr_landon_ricketts_rides_again26.jpg File:Rdr_landon_ricketts_rides_again27.jpg|Ricketts: "Carlos?" Carlos: "Si." File:Rdr_landon_ricketts_rides_again28.jpg|Ricketts: "We're here for Luisa. Is she still being held up in the caves?" Carlos: "Who's the cowboy?" Marston: "We're here to help." File:Rdr_landon_ricketts_rides_again29.jpg|''"Muy bien. I'll distract the guards. You and the gringo can get inside."'' File:Rdr_landon_ricketts_rides_again30.jpg|''"Let's do it."'' File:Rdr_landon_ricketts_rides_again31.jpg|''"Get behind the table, I'm gonna blow it!"'' File:Rdr_landon_ricketts_rides_again32.jpg|''"Stand back, dammit!"'' File:Rdr_landon_ricketts_rides_again33.jpg|''"Here it goes!"'' File:Rdr_landon_ricketts_rides_again34.jpg File:Rdr_landon_ricketts_rides_again35.jpg File:Rdr_landon_ricketts_rides_again36.jpg|''"Come on, boy! The poor girl's barely alive!"'' File:Rdr_landon_ricketts_rides_again37.jpg|''"There he is! Talk about cutting it fine."'' File:Rdr_landon_ricketts_rides_again38.jpg|Luisa: "Thank you for saving me." Ricketts: "Was someone named Javier Escuella one of the men holding you?" File:Rdr_landon_ricketts_rides_again39.jpg|''"No... I don't know. I don't think so. But I remember the name from prison. Bad people spoke of him."'' File:Rdr_landon_ricketts_rides_again40.jpg|Ricketts: "I told you, John he's still in Mexico." Marston: "Okay, then, I guess we keep looking." File:Rdr_landon_ricketts_rides_again41.jpg File:Rdr_landon_ricketts_rides_again42.jpg Video Walkthroughs File:Landon_Ricketts_Rides_Again_(Gold_Medal)_-_Mission_31_-_Red_Dead_Redemption|Original Gold Medal Version Red Dead Redemption - Mission 31 - Landon Ricketts Rides Again (Xbox One)|Remastered Version Achievement Completing this mission contributes toward the following Trophy/Achievement: es:Landon Ricketts cabalga de nuevo Category:Redemption Missions